


Running Dry of Bad Excuses

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a student at an elite private school. Jensen is the headmaster who's taken an interest in him. Cue office sex and some angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Dry of Bad Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for [this](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/64480.html?thread=20141792#t20141792) prompt over on the spn kink meme.
> 
> Jared is 15 and Jensen is in his late 20s.
> 
> The noncon/rape warning is on there for some seriously dubious consent moments in the beginning of the fic, and for the fact that Jensen is in a position of authority over Jared.

"Jared Padalecki is here to see you, sir."  
  
Jensen takes his feet off the desk and sits up straight, carefully arranging his features into a stern almost-frown.  
  
Jared ambles in, that ridiculous hair flopping into his eyes, sheepish half smile on his face. His hands are in his pockets, slender shoulders in that perpetual half-shrug of his. Jensen motions to the chair in front of his rather intimidating mahogany desk. Jared sits and grins up at Jensen hopefully. The grin fades when he doesn't return it. Jensen watches little creases of worry appear on Jared's face, and his fingers twitch, itching to smooth them. Instead, he clears his throat and fixes Jared with his most serious stare, not speaking until he sees a pink flush creeping up Jared's neck and cheeks.  
  
"Again, Mr Padalecki?"  
  
Jensen speaks softly, just above a whisper, and is instantly gratified to see Jared sit up straighter.  
  
"Sir, it wasn't-"  
  
"Did you put a sheep's heart in Mrs Dalbey's desk, Mr Padalecki?"  
  
Jared hangs his head, shoulders slumping, and Jensen's glad, because he's not sure he's winning the fight to keep his lips from twitching into a grin. A sheep's heart. It's exactly something Jensen would have done at Jared's age. He can't exactly go around telling his students that though.  
  
"What do you think would be an appropriate punishment, Mr Padalecki?"  
  
Jared looks up in surprise.  
  
"I get to choose?"  
  
"I didn't say that. I asked you to suggest an appropriate punishment. I will decide if I agree that it is sufficient."  
  
Jared bites his lip, thoughtful. Jensen watches, curious, as the color on Jared’s cheeks deepens. He takes a deep breath before answering, like he’s gathering his courage.  
  
“I could do detention with you, sir.” Jared’s eyes are fixed on the hands fidgeting in his lap as he answers, so he misses Jensen’s briefly widened eyes.  
  
“I don’t usually oversee detention.” Jensen keeps his tone neutral.  
  
“I know. I was thinking, since this isn’t really a regular offense, I shouldn’t just get regular detention.” It’s a paper thin excuse, it barely makes sense, and they both know it. Jared looks like he’s trying to sink through the chair, and Jensen has to suppress another laugh at this skinny, gangly kid making himself smaller.  
  
“I think that’s a reasonable suggestion,” Jensen starts, and Jared’s head snaps up, eyes wide and disbelieving. Jensen continues, “You will come here Friday evening, say, five o’clock? I have a meeting at four, but it should be done by then. You can serve your first detention then.”  
  
Jared starts to nod, then stops. “My first? Are there... Will I be serving more detentions with you?”  
  
Jared looks so hopeful, so young, that Jensen has to smile, just a little, just a tiny twitch in the corner of his mouth.  
  
“Yes, Mr Padalecki. I think you need to be taught a lesson, and you will serve as many detentions as necessary for that lesson to really... sink in.”  
  
Jared nods slowly, like he’s trying to figure out what Jensen is really saying.  
  
“That will be all, Mr Padalecki.”  
  
Jared’s halfway to the door before he turns back to Jensen.  
  
“Should I bring anything? Homework?”  
  
“That won’t be necessary, I have everything we’ll need right here,” Jensen replies, and that thoughtful look is back on Jared’s face as he walks out the door.  
  
***  
  
Jared’s palms are sweating. Actually, Jared’s pretty sure his everything is sweating. He’s been waiting outside the door to Professor Ackles’ office for eight minutes, and he still has two to go before it’s time to knock. Jared tries to calm his breathing, but it’s impossible to relax. Professor Ackles makes him so nervous, that sharp green stare cutting right through any pretense. Jared’s never been able to lie to the headmaster, not even back in his first year when he and Chad stole the bust of Socrates that sits in the entrance hall. Jared’s inability to deceive Professor Ackles has always worried him, although it seems unlikely that he’d ask Jared outright, “Do you want me to fuck you?” After his last meeting with Ackles, Jared thinks that maybe he already knows anyway.  
  
Jared checks the clock, wipes his palms on his slacks one more time, and knocks.  
  
“Come in.”  
  
Jared does, trying to look like he hasn’t been loitering in front of the door for the past ten minutes. Professor Ackles is, as always, sitting behind his desk, every hair in place. This time, however, the chair that is normally sitting facing the desk has been removed. Jared pauses, uncertain, before walking to stand in the empty spot.  
  
Professor Ackles stands up, and Jared peeks out from under his bangs to see that like everything else about him, Professor Ackles’ clothes are immaculate and orderly. Jared watches him loosen his tie and fold it over the back of his chair before walking around the desk and leaning back against it, arms folded. Jared feels his gaze heavy on him and stands up straighter, hands behind his back. He finally dares a glance up and is met with green eyes sparkling with amusement.  
  
“Why did you want to fill your detention with me, Mr Padalecki?” Professor Ackles’ asks, and Jared’s sure he already knows.  
  
“I... I like... I was hoping.... I wanted to see you,” Jared stammers, blushing at how childish he must sound.  
  
“And why did you want to see me?”  
  
“I... I like you.” Jared mumbles, his face burning as he forces himself to meet Professor Ackles’ gaze.  
  
“I see. And how old are you now, Mr Padalecki?” Professor Ackles asks, in a tone of mild interest, like he doesn’t already know, like he hasn’t been Jared’s Headmaster for the past five years.  
  
“Fifteen, sir.”  
  
Professor Ackles just hums and pushes up off the desk to walk around Jared. Jared stands perfectly still, holding his breath, feeling like he’s being inspected. He flushes further as he realizes he’s getting hard and has no way to hide it, his pants starting to show his arousal.  
  
Professor Ackles comes back around to stand at Jared’s side, and Jared can just make out the way the Headmaster’s eyes slide down his body, stopping at the now obvious bulge in his pants. Jared closes his eyes and fights the urge to cover himself up.  
  
“Fifteen years old. Tell me, Mr Padalecki, what should I do about a fifteen year old getting hard in my office?” Professor Ackles’ tone hasn’t changed; he’s still speaking in that detached, neutral voice, and for some reason that’s making Jared even harder. He tries to focus on the question, to ignore the pressing need to adjust his pants.  
  
“I... I don’t... I don’t know, sir,” Jared says.  
  
“Are you sure about that?” Professor Ackles is suddenly right in front of Jared. Jared didn’t hear him move, and he opens his eyes to find himself looking up, straight into Professor Ackles’ green ones. He forces his mind back to the conversation, to the question he’s supposed to answer.  
  
“I’m... You could... You could fuck me,” Jared says, immediately dropping his eyes to the ground, certain that any second Professor Ackles is going to laugh at him, going to send him home like this. He can’t believe he actually said it, and he’s about to try and take it back, maybe pretend it was a joke somehow, when Professor Ackles speaks.  
  
“Do you want me to fuck you?” The Headmaster’s lips are less than inch from Jared, and Jared can feel his breath on his skin. He nods, not daring to look up.  
  
***  
  
Jensen wasn’t actually planning on fucking the kid when he agreed to this detention. He just thinks Jared is a sweet, slightly misguided teenage boy who could benefit from a little lesson. Jensen can’t help it if he’s clearly the best person to be teaching that lesson. The lesson itself was going to start with a little fear on Jared’s part; Jensen was just going to make Jared stand there, maybe interrogate him about his misdoings, maybe enjoy watching him squirm. Instead, Jensen finds himself asking Jared if he wants to get fucked. He catches himself, almost decides to put a stop to it there, but Jared gives this little nod, like he’s afraid it’ll get taken away if he shows how badly he wants it, and Jensen feels that pull again.  
  
“That’s not good enough. If you want me to fuck you, you’re going to need to ask. Nicely.”  
  
Jensen decides that’ll do it: if Jared is serious about this, he’ll push himself past whatever’s making him blush like a virgin. If not, he just won’t answer, and Jensen will let it go.  
  
“Please... Please sir... Please fuck me.” Jared’s voice is shaking, but he manages to look up at Jensen as he says it. Through the stab of lust in his belly, Jensen registers that he’s impressed: most of his students can’t meet his eye at the best of times. He rewards Jared with the gentle press of his lips and relishes the gasp Jared lets out, the way Jared’s trembling lips part under his.  
  
Jensen pulls away and Jared tries to follow, but Jensen holds in place with a hand on his chest. Jared gets the message and Jensen walks to his desk, carefully removing a stack of paperwork and the few books. He turns to Jared then, and motions him over. Jared hesitates before stepping around the desk to stand beside Jensen, and Jensen hides his smile. He knows the effect his desk has on his students; Jared’s suddenly much more fidgety now he’s on the wrong side of it.  
  
“Take off your jacket,” Jensen says, loosening his tie. Jared complies, folding the jacket neatly and placing it on the edge of the desk. “Unbutton your shirt.”  
  
Jared does it, shaky hands fumbling. Jensen turns to lock the door, calling over his shoulder, “And your pants.”  
  
When he turns back, Jared’s shirt is hanging open and his pants are unzipped. Jensen can see that Jared’s still hard, and he walks back around to stand behind him and slide one hand into his briefs. Jared gasps again when Jensen’s fingers wrap around his cock, and Jensen strokes him, slowly, once, before pulling his hand out.  
  
“Take off your shirt,” Jensen instructs, and steps back to give Jared room to comply. “Now your shoes.”  
  
Jared takes them off without turning around, carefully placing them beside the desk.  
  
“Pants and socks too.”  
  
Jared folds his clothes neatly, like he’s afraid to make a mess in front of Jensen.  
  
“Underwear.”  
  
Jensen can see the blush deepening on the back of Jared’s neck as he slides his underwear off and adds it to the stack of clothing before turning back to face the desk.  
  
“Hands flat on the desk.”  
  
Jared has to bend a little to do it, and Jensen admires the view. In a couple of years, Jared’s going to be big. At the moment, he’s a little on the skinny side, more wiry than muscular. He’s shorter than Jensen by a couple of inches, but from the size of his hands, Jensen thinks he’ll grow to be taller. Jensen resists the urge to slide a hand down the curve of Jared’s spine, to grip his slender hips and press against him.  
  
“Feet apart,” Jensen says, and the way Jared complies immediately has Jensen’s pulse racing. He’s about to continue when he stops, reminds himself that Jared is fifteen years old, that he needs to make sure.  
  
“You’re absolutely certain you want to do this, Mr Padalecki? You understand that if you say no, you won’t get in trouble for it, and I won’t in any way treat you differently?” Jensen asks, and Jared nods.  
  
“Yes sir. I’m sure.”  
  
“Good. Now bend forward for me.” Jensen watches Jared bend at the waist until his chest is pressed to the desk, folding his hands under his cheek. He looks fragile somehow, small, trying to peer up at Jensen through his bangs.  
  
“Good boy.” Jensen says it softly, reassuring, and finally lets himself touch Jared. He runs his hand up Jared’s back to the back of his neck, smooth skin warm under his hand. Jared’s back arches slightly at the touch, the movement pushing his hips up, and Jensen can barely stop himself from grinding against him.  
  
He leans over to the second drawer from the top and takes out lube and a condom. He puts the condom down on the desk but slicks up his fingers. Jared’s twisting a little, trying to see what Jensen’s doing, and Jensen presses gently on Jared’s cheek with his dry hand.  
  
“Head down.”  
  
Jared lets out a breathy little cry when Jensen’s wet fingers slide down around his hole. Jensen can’t help smoothing his other hand over Jared’s ass, spreading his cheeks further to watch his own fingers on Jared. He circles Jared’s hole a few times before pressing one fingertip in. Jared’s tight, and scorching hot, and Jensen’s hit with another lurch of desire as he feels Jared squeeze around his finger.  
  
Jensen curls and twists his finger, pushing until he finds the spot that makes Jared’s hips buck against the table, makes his slender frame arch and tense. Jensen grins and hits it again and Jared’s moaning, trying to shove back against Jensen. Jensen pulls his finger out and easily holds Jared’s hips down with both hands.  
  
“Hold still.” Jensen keeps his hands there until Jared nods against his hands.  
  
When he pushes back in, this time it’s with two fingers. Jared lets out a tiny groan and it sounds a little like pain. Jensen’s worried for a moment, but the second he finds Jared’s prostate, Jared’s back to moaning. He’s writhing gently, like he’s trying not to move and failing, and Jensen lets it go. He pushes in all the way before pulling out, rubbing against Jared’s hole and pushing slowly back in. Jensen fucks Jared like that, slowly pushing in until he finds his prostate, stopping to rub at it, before pulling back out to repeat the whole maneuver. He scissors his fingers against the tight pull of Jared’s rim before dragging his fingers all the way out and taking out his cock to roll on the condom. Jensen slicks himself and lines up.  
  
He presses the head of his cock against Jared’s hole and waits for Jared to relax into it. He pushes a little harder and Jared shifts almost imperceptibly away. Jensen grabs Jared’s hip with one hand and holds the boy in place before pushing again. Finally, he feels himself start to press inside, and he’s just losing himself in the sensation when he hears Jared whimper. Jensen stops, pulling back slightly, and feels the tremor in Jared’s hip. He glances at Jared’s face and is shocked to see Jared’s eyes are shut tight and he’s biting his lip so hard it’s turning white. Jensen pulls back all the way and rubs his hand up Jared’s back. He follows his hands with his lips, kissing gently up each knob of Jared’s spine to his neck, twisting around to reach Jared’s cheek. Jared’s eyes flutter open, and Jensen’s met a startled hazel gaze.  
  
“Are you okay?” Jensen asks, and Jared nods, eyes not leaving Jensen’s.  
  
“Want to tell me what happened?”  
  
Jared looks embarrassed, but he can’t look away; Jensen’s covering him completely and he can’t even turn his head.  
  
“I’m... I’ve never...” Jared’s whisper trails off as he closes his eyes, cheeks darkening.  
  
“You’re a virgin?” Jensen tries to keep the shock out of his voice. Jared always seemed to flirt, he was the one to suggest one-on-one detention with Jensen in the first place. Jensen starts to stand up straight and Jared looks so close to tears that he can’t help but lean back in and press his lips back to Jared’s cheek.  
  
“It’s okay, you don’t need to do this. We’re going to stop now, okay?” Jensen says gently, rubbing Jared’s arms.  
  
“No! I want... please, please sir, I’m fine, please don’t stop.” Jared sounds even more upset now, and Jensen shushes him, kissing his neck and down his back. He pulls away, stands up, and suddenly Jared is turning to face him, twining his hands up around Jensen’s neck and reaching up to kiss him. Jensen lets him, and finds himself wrapping his arms around Jared and easily lifting him back to sit on the desk. Jared immediately wraps his legs around Jensen’s waist and pulls him in, moaning quietly when Jensen rubs against his cock. Jensen slips a hand down to wrap around it and is surprised to find him still hard and leaking precome. Jared’s breathing picks up as Jensen rubs his thumb over the slit, gathering the precome to slide it down over the shaft. Jensen starts to stroke him in earnest and Jared’s hips lift a little, trying to buck up into Jensen’s fist. Jared reaches for Jensen’s cock, still wrapped in the condom, and guides it toward himself.  
  
“Stop,” Jensen says, tone less authoritative now he’s breathing hard. Jared doesn’t stop, instead sliding down the desk and leaning back, pressing the head of Jensen’s cock back against his hole.  
  
Jensen forces himself to pull back, pushing Jared to lie flat against the desk.  
  
“I said stop, Mr Padalecki,” Jensen repeats softly. He removes Jared’s hand from his cock and pins it against the desk, bringing Jared’s other wrist to lie against the first above Jared’s head. Jared lets himself be manhandled willingly, another groan escaping him as Jensen slides his fist along the length of Jared’s shaft. Jensen strokes Jared steadily, pausing occasionally to rub his thumb against the bundle of nerves under the crown. Jared shudders every time he does it, biting his lip, arching his back. He’s perfect like this, Jensen thinks, completely at Jensen’s mercy and so obviously loving it. Jensen can’t resist the urge to lean down and whisper in Jared’s ear.  
  
“Are you close, Mr Padalecki? Are you gonna come like this, spread out on my desk like this?” Jared’s hips jerk at Jensen’s words and that’s answer enough for him.  
  
“Do it. Come for me. Do it now,” Jensen murmurs directly against Jared’s ear, and feels Jared’s cock swell in his fist, his body go taut under Jensen. Jared comes with a soft cry and a snap of hips.  
  
Jensen wipes Jared’s come off his stomach with the spare napkins he keeps in the second drawer before covering Jared’s body with his own, soothing Jared’s shuddery breaths with soft brushes of his lips and fingertips. Jared’s hands clutch at Jensen’s arms, and it takes several minutes for him to relax. Finally, Jensen stands up straight.  
  
Jared props himself up on his elbows and blinks up at Jensen, looking dazed. Jensen opens his mouth to speak, but Jared slides quickly off the desk and starts pulling on his clothes. Jensen’s not sure what to say, how to handle this. He can feel the guilt starting to curl in his stomach, mind filled with the image of Jared’s face screwed up in pain, the way he shook.  
  
***  
  
One week later Jared finds himself standing in front of the same door, waiting for five o’clock. If he thought he was nervous last time, it’s nothing compared to this. He figures Professor Ackles will have him doing actual detention stuff this time, given his embarrassing performance last time. Jared feels his face grow hot just remembering it, how he couldn’t take Jensen, how he didn’t know how to do anything but let Jensen touch him. He checks his watch compulsively every thirty seconds until it’s time, and when he raises his hand to knock, he’s shaking slightly, breathing like he just ran a mile.  
  
“Come in,” comes that smooth, calm voice, and Jared opens the door. When he sees the chair in its usual place, his heart sinks a little, but he closes the door and goes to sit in front of Professor Ackles.  
  
“Good evening, Mr Padalecki. I thought, in light of certain revelations, that this time we could discuss your request to serve detention with me,” Professor Ackles says, eyes steady on Jared. Jared tries not to fidget under the lucid green stare. The silence stretches on between them until Ackles sighs.  
  
“Why, Mr Padalecki. I am asking you why you wanted to spend your detention with me.”  
  
Jared hesitates, confused. He’s sure they covered this last time.  
  
“I... I like you, sir. I wanted to be... I was hoping you’d... want me,” Jared finishes, face growing hotter still as he realizes how laughable it is that he actually thought Professor Ackles might want him.  
  
“I see. And did you want me to fuck you, Mr Padalecki?” Professor Ackles’ tone remains neutral, detached, like he really doesn’t care either way.  
  
“Yes. I... I wanted that very much, sir.” Jared can’t answer fast enough.  
  
“And why did you not tell me that you were a virgin?”  
  
Jared drops his gaze, shame heavy in his belly. He knows he should have said something, shouldn’t have led Professor Ackles to believe that he knew what he was doing.  
  
“I’m sorry, sir. I just didn’t think you’d want me if you knew.” The truth is bitter on his tongue, the knowledge that his mistake cost him a chance to have this, to have Professor Ackles. Jared looks up to see a look of surprise on the headmaster’s face before it smooths back to his regular, pleasantly impassive expression. Professor Ackles pauses for a moment before replying.  
  
“I wish you’d told me.” He looks regretful, and Jared feels another twist of shame.  
  
“I’m sorry, sir, really. I know I should have been honest, I just... I just wanted you so much, and I thought...” He trails off and drops his head. He hears the headmaster’s chair scrape back but doesn’t look up until there’s a hand, warm and heavy, on his shoulder. Professor Ackles is standing over him, looking down at him, and Jared is glad to see no trace of pity or irritation in his expression as he addresses Jared.  
  
“I’m sorry. I hurt you, and I shouldn’t have let it go that far. I’m sorry I didn’t realize what was happening sooner.”  
  
Jared barely registers the words, distracted by the hand gently stroking his shoulder. He tilts his head to rub his cheek against it, not caring that he must look ridiculous, and sees something flicker in Professor Ackles’ eyes before he pulls his hand away.  
  
“Are you paying attention, Mr Padalecki?”  
  
Jared nods quickly and thinks back to what Professor Ackles just said.  
  
“ ‘S not your fault, I should have told you. I’m sorry sir, really. If... could we... could we pretend it didn’t happen?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Jared’s heart sinks and he hangs his head. This must be the part where Professor Ackles tells him to leave, that it can’t happen again, that he doesn’t want Jared after all. Jared starts to rise from his chair, not wanting to go through the humiliation of actually being dismissed, but Professor Ackles presses him back down.  
  
“You can leave in a moment, if you still want to. First, I’d like you to answer a few more questions.”  
  
Jared nods, not looking up, and hears the headmaster turn and lean back against the front of the desk to face Jared.  
  
“Why did you leave so quickly last week?” Professor Ackles’ tone is gentle but firm.  
  
“I... I was embarrassed, sir. I didn’t think... I know you thought I... And I just wanted it to be good for you and I didn’t know how and then you...” Jared trails off, lost in his own stumbling explanation, and tries to shrug, as if it isn’t a big deal. The effect is ruined by his trembling shoulders.  
  
“You think I didn’t enjoy that?” the headmaster’s calm demeanor drops for a second, incredulity and indignation clear in his voice. Jared glances up, surprised, and finds Professor Ackles’ green eyes almost comically wide. His face quickly relaxes back to its usual mask, but Jared starts to feel a spark of hope. He nods, confirming the headmaster’s statement, and cringes a little at the glint of anger that appears in those green eyes.  
  
“Mr Padalecki, I enjoyed it. Very much so, in fact. I am simply concerned that I may have harmed you. You are younger and smaller than me, and I never should have pushed you like that.”  
  
Jared’s mind is still reeling from the fact that Professor Ackles enjoyed touching him. He lets himself hope, for a moment, that the headmaster might want to do it again, before registering the cold edge to Ackles’ voice.  
  
“Are you... sir, are you angry with me? Did I do something else wrong?” Jared asks meekly, preparing to be chastised. Instead, he watches Professor Ackles’ expression soften.  
  
“No. I’m angry with myself. I think... I think perhaps we had best leave it at that. Unless there was anything else you wished to talk to me about?” Professor Ackles’ voice carries a note of finality that twists in Jared like a knife.  
  
Five years. Jared has watched this man for five years, hoping to get sent to his office, slowly coming to terms with the nature of his infatuation and what it might mean for him. Five years, and he’s finally gotten what he wants, and no matter how ashamed and terrified he may be, he is not walking away without asking. Hell, Jared will beg if need be, it’s not like he can sink any lower at this point.  
  
“Can’t I stay? I still have more detentions, sir, don’t I?” Jared says as innocently as he can.  
  
Professor Ackles gazes thoughtfully at him for a moment, then nods briskly.  
  
“Certainly, you may stay. Did you bring any homework?”  
  
Jared stares at him for a moment before answering, a little bewildered.  
  
“I thought we would...” he trails off, and the headmaster raises his eyebrows.  
  
“You thought we would repeat your last detention? Is that what you want?”  
  
“Yes,” Jared says, a little too quickly.  
  
“I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Mr Padalecki.”  
  
  
***  
  
Jensen’s never fucked a student before. It’s not that he thought it was particularly wrong, or rather not that he cared about it being wrong, but he likes his job and he wants to keep it. No student, no matter how desperate, was worth that. And there have been some desperate ones. Jensen’s lost count of the number of girls who’ve strolled into his office wearing skirts two inches too short and practically begged to suck him off. Even the boys, not-so-subtly asking if they could earn extra credit, could work off their suspensions somehow, didn’t seem worth the risk. But Jared... well, Jensen’s being watching Jared Padalecki for a little longer than he’d like to admit. The kid’s already tall for his age; smaller than Jensen, but tall, and he’s going to get taller. He shrugs when he smiles, apologetic, and hides behind his floppy hair more often than not. He seems to be friends with everyone, is always hanging out with that Sandy girl, so Jensen just assumed he was... Well, Jensen was wrong. And now he’s jerked off a student, and that student is a virgin, and that student is sitting before him saying he wants to get fucked.  
  
Jensen has no idea what to do, but there’s no ambiguity about what he wants. Jared’s looking up at him with his big hazel eyes, and Jensen’s torn between a desire to wrap his arms around him or bend him over the desk. Instead, he shakes his head.  
  
“I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Mr Padalecki.”  
  
Every ounce of Jared’s disappointment is written all over his face, in the way his shoulders slump and the little sigh he lets out. When the kid looks up, there’s a hint determination in his eyes Jensen hasn’t seen.  
  
“I won’t tell anyone. I’ll do what you tell me, I promise I’ll be good,” Jared’s voice is shaky, but getting stronger. He looks Jensen dead in the eyes and adds, “I’ll do anything you want.”  
  
The words go straight to the gnawing desire growing in Jensen, and he’s suddenly aware that he’s hard, achingly so. Jared’s hazel gaze isn’t wavering, his promise hanging in the air, and Jensen is fighting for control again. With some difficulty, he keeps his expression blank as he answers.  
  
“What I want is for you to do your homework. But as you don’t have that, you may go home. Come back next week, with your homework, and you can serve detention then.”  
  
***  
  
Jared tries not to dwell on Professor Ackles too much on his way home, with limited success. He keeps revisiting the way those green eyes widened for a moment when Jared said he’d do anything, the flash of heat he’s sure he saw. He remembers the calming weight of the Headmaster’s hand on his shoulder, how it made him feel cared for, important. Jared tries not to think about the guilt in Professor Ackles’ voice when he said “I enjoyed it”.  
  
That night, like every night since “the desk incident”, Jared slips a hand into his shorts and wraps his fingers around his cock to slowly slide down the length. He’s hard, he’s been hard since he started daydreaming about Professor Ackles instead of doing his homework. Tonight, though, Jared wants something more. He wants big hands on him, smoothing his ragged lust and pressing him down, twisting into him and holding him steady. Just the memory has him quickening the pace of his strokes, precome slicking his palm. Jared presses one fingertip against his hole and comes, just like that, hips bucking up into his fist.  
  
Jared comes down slowly, come and sweat cooling on his skin. He wipes his stomach clean and curls up on his side, falling asleep to images of green eyes and smooth mahogany desks.  
  
***

Friday afternoon comes after a stressful week for Jensen, tension knotting his muscles and clenching his jaw. Every glimpse he’s gotten of Jared this week has been like a patch of blue sky through heavy clouds, and Jensen has found himself looking forward to this moment more and more. He’s not entirely sure what he’ll allow to happen, but he knows Jared won’t just be doing his homework. Every moment he’s spent staring up at his bedroom ceiling with the image of wide hazel eyes burned bright on his retinas has made him sure of that.  
  
The knock on his door is a little less hesitant this time. Jensen stands and calls for Jared to enter.  
  
Jared walks in, coming to stand nervously in front of Jensen’s desk. He looks good, uniform clinging to his slender frame in all the right places, floppy hair falling in his eyes. He’s looking up at Jensen through his lashes, cheeks pink, hands twisting behind his back. Jensen holds his gaze silently for a moment longer than necessary, watching the boy grow more and more uncomfortable. Finally, Jared can’t seem to take it any more.  
  
“I brought my homework this time,” he blurts out before snapping his mouth shut, blushing.  
  
“Good. But I wondered if... maybe you’d like to learn something else this afternoon?” Jensen asks, not bothering to conceal the heat in his voice.  
  
“Y-Yes sir, I would,” Jared says quickly, before adding, “Please.”  
  
Jensen practically shudders. Jared’s so eager to please, so willing and naive and not at all what Jensen had first thought.  
  
“Take off your clothes. Yes, everything,” Jensen adds when Jared hesitates. Jared puts his bookbag down and starts unbuttoning his shirt, fumbling a little. He’s blushing hard as he slowly strips, his erection becoming more and more obvious as it’s uncovered. Jensen doesn’t take his eyes off him for a second, just watches as inch after inch of golden skin is revealed. It’s only when Jared is standing naked before the desk, clothes in a neat stack beside him, that Jensen walks to the door and locks it.  
  
“Get on my desk. Lie back and hold your knees against your chest.”  
  
Jared doesn’t even hesitate for a moment, practically scrambling onto the smooth wood and holding himself exactly as Jensen said. The show of obedience sends a jolt of arousal through Jensen and he walks around to his chair but doesn’t sit down.  
  
“Good boy. Now you’re going to hold still while you answer some questions for me, okay?” Jensen asks, watching Jared’s face carefully for any sign of fear or apprehension. He finds none, just confusion and arousal. Jensen slides a hand up the exposed back of Jared’s upper thigh, then down to the curve of his ass.  
  
“Before me, had anyone ever fingered you?” Jensen asks as he lowers his lips to press against the soft white flesh of Jared’s thigh.  
  
“N-No, sir,” Jared stutters. Jensen brushes his lips down, closer to Jared’s hole, and breathes out. Jared jumps in surprise.  
  
“Has anyone ever given you a blowjob?” Jensen asks before sliding his tongue up Jared’s shaft. Jared’s hips jerk and he gasps sharply.  
  
“No,” Jared says, his voice cracking.  
  
“Has anyone ever rimmed you?” Jensen asks, and Jared is silent. Jensen looks up to find Jared looking down at him in puzzlement and embarrassment.  
  
“I... I don’t know what that means, sir,” Jared whispers, seeming mortified. The innocence in his voice is in such delicious counterpoint with the way he’s holding himself open for Jensen that Jensen can’t resist trailing his tongue lower, to circle Jared’s hole.  
  
“Do you want me to show you?” Jensen asks, lips moving an inch from Jared’s skin.  
  
“Y-Yes, please, yes,” Jared answers, squirming.  
  
Jensen slides his tongue around Jared’s hole once more before running over it, feeling Jared twitch at the unexpected contact. Jensen presses the tip of his tongue against Jared’s tight hole, twisting and pushing in as Jared whimpers. He pulls back slightly to tease along the rim before shoving in again, deeper this time. Jared’s hips are rocking minutely into the trusts of Jensen’s tongue, rhythmic moans falling from him mouth. When Jensen curls and rolls his tongue inside, Jared starts to writhe, hands struggling to hold himself open. Jensen doesn’t let up until Jared is begging, moans and cries punctuated with “Oh my God,” and “Please, please sir.”  
  
Jensen pulls away to watch Jared, his cheeks blazing, sweat dampening his temples. Jared’s holding himself as still as he can, his shoulders trembling with the effort. Jensen slides one spit-slick finger around Jared’s glistening hole, watching him shift into the contact, seeking more.  
  
“Have you ever fingered yourself?” Jensen asks, continuing their previous conversation as though he hadn’t just reduced Jared to a quivering mess. It takes Jared a few seconds to answer.  
  
“I... No, sir. Almost, last week...” Jared answers, voice raw and strained, as he cranes his neck to meet Jensen’s eye.  
  
Jensen sinks his fingertip into Jared, lazily pressing deeper as he speaks.  
  
“Almost?”  
  
“I... I started to, but I... I came before I could...”  
  
Jensen’s eyes widen and his finger stills inside Jared.  
  
“You came? And what were you thinking about when you came, Mr Padalecki?” Jensen asks, curling his fingertip up to rub against Jared’s prostate. Jared cries out at the touch and arches off the desk, his spine a hard curve. He’s panting by the time he manages to grit out an answer.  
  
“You... you, I was thinking about you, touching me... please, please sir, I need--”  
  
The pleas descend into incoherent babbling that goes straight to Jensen’s cock and he grinds his palm against it for a moment before focusing once again on Jared. Jensen slips another finger alongside the first and crooks them both to resume rubbing at Jared’s prostate. He wraps his other hand around Jared’s cock and Jared’s head snaps back, his throat a taut line, every muscle in his body going tense.  
  
“God, look at you, you’re so fucking hot like this, squirming around on my fingers. You wanna come?” Jensen allows a growl to slip into his voice, unable to resist. Jared’s nodding frantically, knuckles turning white where he’s gripping his own legs tight.  
  
“Ask me. Beg me for it.”  
  
Jared’s eyes fly open and Jensen finds himself staring into his burning hazel gaze.  
  
“Please-- God, please, sir, can I come? Please?” Jared pleads, his voice breaking.  
  
Jensen makes him wait for a few deliciously long seconds before replying.  
  
“Yes. Come for me.”  
  
Jared comes with a sharp moan, nails digging into his own flesh, hips rocking back and forth between Jensen’s fist around his cock and Jensen’s fingers in his ass. Jensen strokes him through it, softly murmuring praise. When Jared finally goes limp, legs dropping to dangle off the edge of the desk, head lolling against the wood, Jensen steps back. He wipes his hands and Jared’s stomach with a napkin and chuckles at Jared’s boneless attempt to help.  
  
“This is starting to be feel a little familiar. Do me a favor and don’t run away this time.” Jensen sits in his chair and pulls Jared’s unresisting body down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him. Jared folds himself against Jensen’s chest and tucks his head under Jensen’s chin. Jensen’s surprised at the warm affection unfolding in his chest but he doesn’t question it.  
  
***  
  
Jared feels like every inch of him is bathed in a warm, safe glow. It’s only as he’s starting to drift into sleep that he registers the hard bulge under him and the fact that while he may have had the best orgasm of his life, Professor Ackles has not. Jared lifts his head to look up at the headmaster.  
  
“Can I... Do you want me to...” Jared trails off, gesturing down at Professor Ackles’ lap. The headmaster raises an eyebrow.  
  
“Maybe next time, if you’re very good,” Professor Ackles replies. Jared drops his head back onto the headmaster’s chest and stays there until his one hour of detention is over.  
  
***  
  
By Sunday night, Jared is contemplating pulling a fire alarm or hiding more organs in teachers’ desks. He stays up trying to devise the most likely way to get sent to Professor Ackles’ office without actually causing any damage to his permanent record. On Monday morning, however, he’s called to the office before he’s even had a chance to break any rules.  
  
Jared waits outside, eavesdropping as someone else gets a lecture about smoking on school property, until he’s called in. He avoids eye contact with the kid walking out, certain his excitement is written all over his face. Jared walks into the office and shuts the door without thinking about it, turning back to find Professor Ackles behind his desk, looking impeccably neat and proper as always. Jared sits in the chair in front of the desk and watches the headmaster flip through some papers. When he finally looks up, his lucid green stare sends a rush of heat through Jared and he sits up a little straighter.  
  
“Mr Padalecki... I’ve been wondering if perhaps I haven’t been quite as firm with your punishment as I should,” Professor Ackles starts, before pausing, as if waiting for Jared to respond.  
  
“I-- I don’t know, sir,” Jared says. He was the one who came up with the detentions, and he’s fairly certain they both know it’s no longer a question of punishment at this point. Maybe the headmaster thinks Jared is enjoying it too much and is going to make him serve normal detention instead? Jared’s heart rate kicks up at the thought, and his mind races to find a reason to keep serving with the headmaster.  
  
“I think once a week isn’t quite enough, wouldn’t you say? Maybe you need some extra detentions, as a reminder to behave?  
  
Jared’s nodding before the headmaster can even finish his sentence, but he answers anyway, just for emphasis.  
  
“Yes, sir, I think you’re right, I think I need more... detentions.” Jared doesn’t miss the flash in Professor Ackles’ eyes at the word “need”.  
  
“Good. Why don’t you come to my office tomorrow afternoon. Classes are over at 2:45, so I’ll expect you here at 3 o’clock sharp,” Professor Ackles says, his commanding tone sending shivers of want down Jared’s spine. Jared goes back to class distracted, head full of possibilities. He knows what he wants, but he’s not sure he’ll have the courage to ask.  
  
***  
  
The anticipation building low in Jensen’s belly is starting to feel familiar as he waits for Jared. It’s 2:58, and Jared hasn’t been late yet. Jensen isn’t sure he wants to admit how much he’s been looking forward to this. He spent hours trying to get Jared out of his head last night, and was embarrassingly distracted in the staff meeting this morning.  
  
2:59. Jensen’s palms are sweating, and realizes he’s nervous. He’s just starting to think there’s a chance Jared won’t show up, that he’s pushing too hard or that Jared is getting bored, and the thought sparks a moment of panic just as Jared knocks. Jensen takes a breath and smoothes his ragged nerves before calling out, “Enter,” in his most imperious Professor voice.  
  
Jared walks in, pink cheeked as ever, his uniform rumpled, his hair mussed. Jensen wants to smooth it down, or maybe ruffle it even more. Instead, he raises an eyebrow at Jared, who quickly flattens his hair and tries to straighten his shirt.  
  
“Sorry sir... you know, my friend Chad...” Jared trails off and Jensen chuckles knowingly. Everyone knows Chad Murray, and Jensen guesses he and Jared were wrestling or something. He suppresses the flare of jealousy at someone else’s hands on Jared, careful not to examine the emotion too closely, and motions Jared forward.  
  
Jared doesn’t sit in the chair, instead dropping his bag and stepping forward so he’s on the verge of being on Jensen’s side of the desk. Jensen masks his surprise and looks up at Jared questioningly.  
  
“Sir, I was wondering if maybe today I could... I was wondering if you would show me how to...” Jared ducks his head, cheeks blazing red, before taking in a gulp of air and continuing in one mumbled breath. “How to get you off.”  
  
Jensen’s eyes widen. He was already half hard before Jared even knocked, but now he’s nearly painfully stiff and Jared is standing there, so bashful, hiding behind his bangs.  
  
“What do you want to do to me, Mr Padalecki? Tell me exactly,” Jensen says, a hint of a growl slipping into the order. Jared stares at his shoes for a moment before stepping forward and dropping to his knees at Jensen’s feet.  
  
“I want to suck you sir. Please,” Jared says, lifting his gaze to meet Jensen’s. It’s his unaffected innocence that hits Jensen, the fact that he’s kneeling to beg Jensen and he’s never even had a cock in his mouth. Jensen has to steady himself for a moment before responding.  
  
“Come here. Closer.”  
  
Jared shuffles closer and Jensen turns in his chair, spreading his knees so Jared can settle between them.  
  
“Unbutton my pants,” Jensen says, and Jared does it shakily. Jared pulls Jensen’s pants down with his underwear without being asked, and Jensen thinks he should admonish him but he just lifts his hips to make it easier. The moment Jensen’s cock is free, Jared wraps a hand around it and promptly freezes.  
  
“Do you have any idea what to do?” Jensen asks, not unkindly. Jared shakes his head without breaking eye contact, and his steady, trusting gaze is starting to tug at Jensen’s chest, the tension rising until Jensen cups his hand around Jared’s jaw and thumbs at his bottom lip.  
  
“Get your lips nice and wet. Yeah, like that, good,” Jensen says, getting a little breathless watching Jared slowly slide his tongue around his mouth. Jensen pulls Jared closer, until the head of his cock is resting against Jared’s lips, and presses forward. Jared parts his lips and slips his tongue forward to run against the underside of Jensen’s cock.  
  
Jared tries to take all of Jensen’s cock, but it’s quickly clear that he can’t and Jensen guides his hand, showing him how to stroke his cock as he bobs up and down. Jared watches Jensen with a look of utter concentration the whole time, like pleasing him is the most important thing in the world. Every time Jared rubs his tongue in just the right place, or twists his hand just the right way, Jensen can’t hold back a soft moan and Jared picks it up quickly, doing things Jensen loves without having to be told.  
  
With every groan and sigh from Jensen’s lips, Jared picks up speed, and it’s an embarrassingly short amount of time before Jensen is tightening his grip on Jared’s hair, his hips rocking up into Jared’s mouth. Jensen tries to pull Jared off for a moment but Jared stubbornly refuses with a muffled whine that sends vibrations through Jensen’s cock. He comes an instant later, white hot pleasure racing through him as his hips jerk helplessly, Jared pushing himself to swallow as much as he can, not letting up until Jensen is oversensitized and trembling.  
  
Jensen’s still breathing hard as Jared slowly stands. He wants to say something, maybe order Jared onto his desk and remind him who’s in charge, but he can’t seem to speak. He feels weak and desperate, whether from the orgasm or something else, he isn’t sure. The need written across Jared’s face is mirrored in Jensen and he pushes Jared up against the desk and tears open his pants, yanking them down along with his boxers and immediately wrapping his mouth around Jared’s cock. Jared inhales sharply and begins to thrust into Jensen’s mouth, and Jensen doesn’t even bother holding him down, instead swallowing around Jared’s cock, taking it into his throat. Jensen shoves himself down on Jared’s cock again and again, aching need for Jared growing instead of abating, and is suddenly aware of Jared tugging at his hair and babbling above him.  
  
“Oh my god, oh god, oh-- sir, I’m going to-- please, please sir, fuck.”  
  
Jared comes down Jensen’s throat, hot spurts quickly swallowed as Jensen works his throat around Jared’s cock. When it’s over, Jared practically collapses back against the desk. Jensen sits back in his chair, thrown by his own lack of self control. He resists the rather strong urge to pull Jared into his lap, instead zipping himself up and standing. Jared scrambles to do the same, and Jensen wordlessly walks him to the door. Jared takes his bag and leaves, uncertainty written all over his face.  
  
***  
  
Jared’s not sure what he did wrong, but he’s hoping against hope that Professor Ackles will still let him serve detention on Friday. Until then, he’s stuck with the image of plush lips around his cock. It’s a good image and it has Jared coming over his fist that night and again the next. Jared tries desperately not to linger on how badly he wanted to be held after, how much he craved Professor Ackles’ lips on his own. He knows this is about sex, and no matter how much Jared may want the headmaster in so many more ways than what they’re doing, he’s going to hold it in check and take what he can get.  
  
Thursday Jared has swim practice, or at least he usually does. Today, Chad waits until class is out to gleefully inform him that practice has been cancelled due to Coach having mono. Jared mournfully watches Chad ride away through the rain on his bicycle before dialing his mom’s number and leaving a voicemail. He’s not surprised; his mother won’t be off work for another few hours. Jared starts off down the street toward his house, pulling up his hood and yanking down his sleeves, before he realizes he doesn’t have his key on him. He could wait on the front porch for a few hours, but it’s raining and it’s cold and he figures he’s better off staying here, maybe holing up in the library until his mom can come pick him up.  
  
The rain’s coming down so hard Jared doesn’t see the car until it almost hits him as he crosses the parking lot. He holds up a hand in apology and starts to turn around when he hears a honk. Turning back, he finds Professor Ackles motioning him over from the rolled down window.  
  
“You want a ride somewhere?” the headmaster shouts over the rain.  
  
“Nowhere to go,” Jared says honestly, then realizes how pathetic that sounds. He’s about to add that he’s headed to the library anyway when Professor Ackles grins.  
  
“Get in.”  
  
***  
  
Jensen’s been trying to work up the willpower to end this thing since their extra detention on Tuesday. He doesn’t know what it is about Jared that makes him lose control, but he knows it can’t go on. Now he finds himself pulling out of the parking lot with a very wet and very confused looking Jared in the passenger seat, and he can’t help the giddy anticipation spreading through him.  
  
“Where are we going?” Jared asks, peeking at Jensen through the hair plastered to his forehead. Jensen has to suppress a laugh.  
  
“My place, if that’s okay. You can hang out until you find someplace to go.” Jensen says, teasing.  
  
“I’m not, like, homeless or something. My parents are at work and I don’t have my key,” Jared says, sounding offended. Jensen looks over at him, and Jared’s practically pouting, but he quickly smoothes the frown off his face and nods.  
  
“Yeah, your place sounds good. Thanks.”  
  
The rest of the ride passes in silence and Jared is staring out the window when they pull up to Jensen’s house. It’s not huge, but it’s nice, and Jared is looking around like he doesn’t want to miss a single detail. They run from the car to the house, Jensen laughing at Jared trying to take cover under his already soaked hoodie.  
  
Jensen unlocks the door and motions for Jared to enter before following him in. Jared takes off his shoes then hesitates as his socks leave puddles in the entryway.  
  
“C’mon, let’s get you out of those clothes,” Jensen says, unable to keep smile off his face. Jared’s looking at him a little strangely, but he nods and follows Jensen to his room.  
  
Jensen gets a towel and tugs Jared’s shirt off before unbuttoning his pants and peeling them off. He pulls off Jared’s socks and doesn’t lick the curve of Jared’s calf or suck the water off Jared’s hips like he wants to. He does, however, slip his hands up to Jared’s boxers, the wet material clinging to the hard line of Jared’s cock.  
  
“Okay if I take these off too?” Jensen asks, his mouth dangerously close to the wet cotton. Jared swallows hard and nods, so Jensen slowly drags them off and licks a stripe up the shaft of Jared’s cock, relishing the contrast between cool moisture and hot skin. Jared takes a shuddery breath as Jensen stands up. He gently rubs the towel along Jared’s arms, then his back and chest, before dropping back down to dry Jared’s legs and feet. Jared’s breathing hard by the time Jensen comes back up and Jensen lets himself be pulled into a kiss. Jared’s naked, barefoot and on his toes to reach Jensen’s lips, and the sheer trust in his eyes has Jensen pushing him back onto the bed.  
  
“God, look at you. You have no idea, do you?” Jensen says, hardly aware that he’s speaking, bewitched by the scene before him. Jared’s sprawled out on his bed, all that warm, tanned skin there for Jensen to touch. Jared’s looking up at Jensen through wet lashes, his face so open, so full of unabashed desire, and Jensen just wants him, need sudden and sharp and overwhelming. He tears his clothes off so fast he hears buttons popping but he can’t  find it in himself to care, just crawls onto the bed to cover Jared’s smaller body with his own.  
  
***  
  
Jared’s never seen Professor Ackles so unrestrained, like his control is slipping bit by bit. It’s like seeing under the veneer of Headmaster and into who he really is, and Jared wants it, all of it. The headmaster’s above him, pinning his hips down and pressing his chest to Jared’s and Jared’s brain is shorting out because there’s hot skin sliding against his and warm breath against his neck and fingers running through his hair. He mindlessly grinds up against the Professor Ackles’ cock and feels a shudder go through the man.  
  
“Fuck, so fucking hot, gonna kill me, God, Jared,” comes the half-coherent babble, lips vibrating against Jared’s neck, and Jared freezes. He hadn’t even been sure Professor Ackles knew his first name.  
  
***  
  
Jensen feels Jared tense under him and immediately pulls back.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
Jared looks up at him with those ridiculously big eyes and blinks a few times before shaking his head.  
  
“Nothing, nothing. You... you said my name, it’s nothing,” Jared says, obviously trying to cover up his reaction.  
  
Jensen realizes Jared’s right. He’s always called him by his last name, the same way he does with all his students. He feels a twinge of anger at the thought of Jared as just one of his students, but shoves it down.    
  
“Is that okay?” Jensen asks, leaning in to murmur the words into Jared’s ear. Jared nods against him and Jensen grins.  
  
He takes his time, kissing and biting his way down Jared’s neck to his collar bone, dropping lower to graze his teeth against Jared’s nipple. Jensen can’t help but marvel at how responsive Jared is, arching into every touch, mewling and gasping as Jensen explores his body. When Jensen reaches the sharp curve of Jared’s hipbones, he can’t resist sinking his teeth in and sucking till he knows there’ll be a mark as Jared whimpers and twists under him. Jensen presses soft kisses along Jared’s skin from his hip to the base of his cock and slides his tongue up the underside of the shaft. He does it again, and again, light licks with just the tip of his tongue, teasing along Jared’s cock, until Jared is practically sobbing with need.  
  
“Please, oh God please, just-- oh God, please sir--”  
  
“Jensen,” Jensen corrects, a little more harshly than he intended, the sudden need to hear Jared say his name flaring white hot and demanding. Jared pauses, his eyes widening in surprise, and Jensen resumes torturing him with his tongue.  
  
“J-Jensen, oh God, please, Jensen, I need you to... Jensen please,” Jared says, and every word stokes the fire in Jensen’s chest, the drive of desire and need guiding his actions as he finally opens his lips around Jared’s cock and takes him in. Jensen only slides his lips down Jared’s cock once before pulling off to look back up at him. Jared’s a mess, his hair still damp and rumpled in all directions, his face red and his pupils blown, his breath coming fast and heavy. Jensen wants to take him apart. He reaches for his nightstand, grabbing the lube out of the drawer while Jared follows his movements with arousal-hazy eyes. Jensen climbs back between Jared’s legs and swallows his cock down in one smooth motion. He slicks his fingers while Jared is sufficiently distracted and slides one fingertip around Jared’s hole. Jared’s pleading has devolved into wordless moans, but he cries out “Oh God,” when Jensen presses his finger into him.  
  
Jensen keeps his mouth loose around Jared, the pressure just shy of enough, as he slips another finger in and crooks them. When Jensen finds his prostate, Jared’s hips buck up off the bed and Jensen has to swallow around the cock suddenly deep in his throat. He bobs up and down, rubbing incessantly at Jared’s prostate, and is rewarded with Jared scrabbling for purchase, his hands tangling in the blanket, his toes digging into the mattress as his hips start to falter in their rhythm. Jensen hums his approval and hollows his cheeks and Jared comes, body arching up off the bed as he pulses into Jensen’s throat.  
  
When Jensen is done sucking every drop of come into his mouth, he props himself up to examine his handiwork. Jared is sprawled out like a rag doll, his legs spread and his hands still loosely grasping the blanket. The pink flush across his cheeks isn’t fading but his half-open eyes watch Jensen without a trace of shame, only hazy satisfaction.  
  
“You okay?” Jensen asks with a smile, crawling up to lie beside Jared.  
  
“Mmnnyeaamnn,” Jared mumbles, which Jensen takes as a yes. Jared rolls over to plaster himself to Jensen’s side, hand sliding clumsily to wrap around Jensen’s achingly hard cock. Jensen’s about to protest that Jared really doesn’t need to this when he’s clearly out of it when Jared curls himself down to follow his hand with his mouth. Jensen can’t think of a single argument against having this tight wet heat around his cock. In fact, he can barely think at all, and he just lies back and loses himself in Jared’s lazy strokes, the way Jared can barely hold himself up but tries to swirl his tongue around the head of Jensen’s cock before settling into a steady rhythm.  
  
Jensen comes hard, feeling like he’s been on edge for hours, and Jared swallows it all before flopping back to lie beside Jensen. He looks boneless and small and completely fucked out and Jensen gathers him against his chest to pull the blanket over both of them, letting the warm contentment seeping into him take over as he closes his eyes.  
  
***  
  
When Jensen wakes up three hours later, it’s to Jared wrapped around him like an octopus, still asleep. Jensen hasn’t woken up with another person in years, and he has no idea what to do with this. This was supposed to be a school thing, something they’d do only in Jensen’s office, only on Jensen’s terms. A pit of anxiety is forming in Jensen’s stomach and he carefully pries Jared off of him to roll out of bed. Jared snuffles and groans a bit before rolling over to blink sleepily up at him.  
  
“ ‘S it time to go?” Jared asks, his voice so full of trust and warmth and Jensen feels panic rising in his throat.  
  
“Yes. Your parents are probably home now.” Jensen turns away and starts to collect his clothes, uncomfortably aware of Jared’s gaze still on him. He hears a sigh, then Jared getting out of bed and getting dressed. The awkward tension grows as they get in the car, Jensen hardly daring to look over at Jared for fear of what the boy might see on his face. Jared, on the other hand, doesn’t seem to be having the same problem; he spends most of the ride blatantly staring at Jensen.  
  
“What?” Jensen finally snaps.  
  
“Nothing,” Jared says quickly, turning to look out the window. “You’re just... you’re acting different. From earlier, I mean,” Jared adds, a faint tinge of pink appearing at the tips of his ears.  
  
Jensen doesn’t have a good answer to that. He’s irritated with himself for being so obvious, irritated at Jared for pointing it out, and more than anything, he needs to not be around Jared right now. They pull up outside Jared’s house and Jensen doesn’t look at him, doesn’t say a word until Jared finally opens the car door and gets out.  
  
“Do I still have detention on Friday?” Jared asks, bending at the waist to speak to Jensen. Jensen can’t speak, can’t look over, so he just nods jerkily and waits for Jared to close the door and walk away.  
  
It’s not until he’s driving away that Jensen curses himself for agreeing to see Jared again, but as he’s burrowing into his blanket that night, inhaling the scent of Jared lingering on his pillows, a part of him can’t deny that he’s counting down the minutes until the next time he sees the kid.  
  
***

 

Jensen’s not expecting to see Jared until their afternoon detention, so when he hears the familiar voice outside his door he freezes.  
  
“Mr Padalecki and Mr Murray are here to see you, sir,” comes his secretary’s tinny voice from his intercom.  
  
“Send them in,” Jensen says, assuming his most authoritative headmaster voice. It doesn’t help with the wave of want that crashes into him the moment he sees Jared. Jensen quickly looks away and decides the best course of action is to speak primarily to Murray.  
  
“Why don’t you tell me what happened,” Jensen says, his voice deadly quiet. The boys look at each other for a moment, an entire conversation’s worth of communication packed into seconds of eye contact, then Chad speaks.  
  
“I guess someone thought it would be funny to hide some crickets from the biology lab in Mr Weatherly’s office, sir.” Chad’s eyes are wide and too innocent as he speaks. Jared is staring determinedly at his shoes.  
  
“And that someone would be...?” Jensen prompts. Neither of the boys answer.  
  
“Very well. If we find evidence that you were the culprits, we’ll determine an appropriate punishment. Until then, I suggest you boys be on your best behavior. Mr Padalecki, if you will wait outside for a moment, I’d like to speak to Mr Murray alone.”  
  
Jared shoots Jensen a look before walking out, but Jensen doesn’t return it. He gives Murray the basic interrogation, with extra intimidation because the kid irritates him. It doesn’t work, of course; Jared and Murray are so close they’re practically brothers and Jensen didn’t really expect him to betray that. When he’s finished, Jensen requests that Murray send Jared in on his way out. Jared comes in and meekly sits down.  
  
“Why did you do this, Mr Padalecki? You already have detention every week. I imagine it was Mr Murray’s idea, sounds like him.”  
  
Jared doesn’t reply.  
  
“Oh come on, Jared, you can tell me, I’m not going to suspend you,” Jensen says, suddenly irritated by Jared’s silence. Jared’s head snaps up at the sound of his name.  
  
“Aren’t you? Are you my headmaster right now, or my...” Jared trails off, blushing.  
  
Jensen’s speechless for a moment.  
  
“Your what? Your boyfriend?” Jensen asks, unable to keep the mocking bitterness from seeping into his tone. “You know it doesn’t work that way, right? You’re fifteen. If I wanted a boyfriend, I probably wouldn’t have started fucking a student.”  
  
Jared looks up at him and the hurt in his eyes feels like a knife in Jensen’s gut.  
  
“Jared...” Jensen starts, but Jared interrupts.  
  
“I know. I understand. I just... If this is all it is, if I’m just a student you’re fucking, don’t call me Jared. Don’t... Just don’t, okay?” Jared says, his voice devoid of emotion.  
  
Jensen nods and dismisses him.  
  
***  
  
That afternoon, Jensen can’t focus. He hasn’t been able to work at all since he saw Jared in the morning. He’s sure Jared’s not going to show up, that Jensen’s actually fucked this up, and part of him thinks it’s better that way.  
  
Jared knocks, punctual as ever, and Jensen steels himself. He’s going to stay in control this time, show himself that he can do this, that this kid doesn’t have any power over him.  
  
“Come in,” Jensen calls out, and Jared walks in. He stands in front of Jensen’s desk, head bowed, face blank. It suddenly occurs to Jensen that Jared might think he has to show up, that this is like any other detention and he’ll get in trouble if he misses it.  
  
“Do you want to be here, Mr Padalecki?” Jensen asks, keeping his concern he feels out of his voice. Jared’s face registers surprise for a moment before it shuts down again.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Irritation at Jared’s defiance flares in Jensen, and he stands up.  
  
“You will address me as ‘sir’, Mr Padalecki, or I will punish you. Is that clear?”  
  
Jared holds his gaze as he slowly nods, cheeks coloring.  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Jensen’s not sure if he’s imagining the mocking tone in Jared’s voice, but it’s enough to have him walking around the desk to stand just behind him.  
  
“Strip. Everything. Now.” Jensen says it in a clipped tone, keeps it polite, doesn’t let a hint of the anger he’s feeling slip into his voice.  
  
Jared does it, slow movements betraying nothing of what he’s feeling. When he’s standing naked in front of Jensen’s desk. Jensen goes to lock the door, calling an order over his shoulder.  
  
“Go stand behind my desk.”  
  
Jensen turns back to watch Jared walk around the desk. If he’s embarrassed, he’s hiding it well. The calm, neutral expression on Jared’s face is like an itch worming its way under Jensen’s skin.  
  
“Bend over the desk.” Despite Jensen’s best efforts, a dangerous edge is creeping into his voice. He slips behind Jared and lays a hand between his shoulderblades, pressing him further onto the desk, before running his hand down Jared’s spine to curl around his hip.  
  
“Are you hard, Mr Padalecki?” Jensen could just move his hand a few inches and find out himself, but he wants to hear Jared say it.  
  
“Yes,” Jared answers, breathless. Jensen grins; he’d been hoping for exactly that answer. He draws back his hand and brings it down hard on Jared’s ass. Jared jerks forward, but Jensen’s hand on his hip holds him in place.  
  
“Let’s try that again. Are you hard?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Jared says through gritted teeth.  
  
“Good boy,” Jensen says, rubbing his hand against the hot red handprint. He leans forward just enough to grind his clothed cock against Jared's ass and relishes the small groan that escapes the boy.  
  
"Are you going to be a good boy for me now, Mr Padalecki?" Jensen asks, bending to whisper the words in Jared's ear.  
  
"Yes, sir." Jared's breathless, and Jensen can feel him straining against his grip to rub his cock against the desk. He waits for Jared to shift his hips again, and brings his hand down on Jared's ass hard. Jared lets out a yelp this time, but he goes still.  
  
"Did I say you could do that?" Jensen asks, voice dangerously low. When Jared doesn't answer, Jensen spanks him again, this time on the other cheek. He leans back for a moment to admire the perfect handprints on Jared's otherwise smooth ass before grinding himself against the undoubtedly tender skin. Jared whimpers, but he grinds right back against Jensen for a moment before catching himself and answering Jensen.  
  
"No, sir."  
  
Jensen rewards him with gentle touches, sliding his hands down Jared's back to smooth over his ass before coming to rest on his hips. Jensen leans close to nip and suck at Jared’s neck. He doesn’t let himself leave marks until his mouth is near Jared’s shoulder blade, but once he is, he sucks hard enough to bruise, leaves half-moon teeth marks that drag low moans from Jared. Jensen keeps dropping lower and lower, hands firm on Jared’s hips, holding him still. Finally, Jensen is slipping to his knees behind the boy, tonguing at the dip above Jared’s ass. He keeps moving and Jared arches his back, spreads his legs, and Jensen can hear him panting lightly.  
  
Jensen slides his hands from Jared’s hips to his ass, spreading him open, and swirls his tongue around Jared’s hole. Jared jumps and Jensen smiles against him for a moment before repeating the motion. He pushes the tip of his tongue against the opening until he’s just barely inside, and holds it there, feeling Jared try hard not to squirm. As slowly as he can manage, Jensen pushes his tongue further and further, pausing every couple of seconds. Jared is whining on every other breath now, his hips trembling slightly from the effort of remaining still. Jensen knows Jared’s cock must be resting against the desk, can only imagine how much effort Jared must be expending to stop himself from rutting against it. The thought sends a shot of heat to Jensen’s belly, a sense of power and the knowledge that Jared wants to please him, still, in spite of everything Jensen’s said and done.  
  
Jensen twists and curls his tongue slowly, teasing, pushing Jared to moan and cry out until he’s begging.  
  
“Please sir, please, I need more, please, fuck me, God just fuck me please,” Jared pleads, no longer able to stop his body from shifting and twisting under Jensen’s touch. Jensen blindly gropes for the lube in his desk, finds it, and slicks up his fingers. He thinks about fucking Jared, actually fucking him, and the flash of want that goes through him is so strong he almost can’t bear it. He pushes a finger into Jared and imagines that slick tight heat around his cock, how good it would feel to have Jared squirming and tensing around him, shoving back against him. Jensen pushes another finger in and scissors them, stretching Jared slowly, before sliding his tongue between his fingers. Jared’s pleas have fallen back into moans, like he can’t form words anymore. Jensen laps and teases at the rim, occasionally pushing his tongue inside with his fingers, and soon Jared gives up all pretense and starts fucking himself back on Jared’s fingers. Jensen pulls away enough to speak.  
  
“You like that? You want more?” Jensen asks, shifting so he can see Jared’s face, his cheek still pressed to the polished wood.  
  
“Y-yes, sir. Please. Please, sir,” Jared says, his face bright red, his hands clenched into fists on the desk.  
  
Jensen slips in a third finger and angles them just right, satisfaction curling in his belly as he feels Jared tense before shoving himself back against Jensen’s fingers, hard. Jensen holds his hand still, letting Jared do the work, and allows himself to grind his other palm against his own aching cock. Jared, his burning hazel gaze still on Jensen, seems to take this for permission and reaches for his own cock. Jensen immediately pulls his fingers out and slaps his hand down on Jared’s ass. Jared cries out, his legs spreading further, and yanks his offending hand back.  
  
“Sorry... Sorry, sir,” Jared says, shooting Jensen a pleading look. Jensen slips his fingers back in Jared, one by one, and lets Jared resume his rhythm. Jared’s groaning and panting again soon, his cock rubbing against the smooth edge of the desk. Jensen strokes himself through his pants, watching Jared fuck himself back and forth between Jensen’s fingers and the desk, his thrusts picking up speed until his hips start to falter in their movements.  
  
“Please... Sir, I’m going to... Please, sir, can I come?” Jared asks, biting his bottom lip, clearly holding back. Jensen gives him an appraising look even as his own cock jumps against his fingers. He waits a long moment before answering, just to watch Jared struggle to contain his orgasm.  
  
“Come.”  
  
Jared does, hips jerking forward and back, hands scrabbling against the desk, eyes shut tight and mouth a perfect O. Jensen lets him use his hand until he rides it out, then pulls out his own cock. He jerks himself fast and hard and it’s over in a few strokes, striping Jared’s lower back and ass with hot come. Jared gives a sharp moan when it hits him, before collapsing against the desk, legs barely holding him up.  
  
***  
  
Jared feels dazed as he comes down, the sensation of something wiping the warm come off his back overwhelming him for an instant. He lets himself be pulled down into Jensen’s lap, limbs dangly awkwardly until Jensen gathers them in. Jensen smoothes his hand over Jared’s hair, down his back, along his arms, stopping occasionally to brush his fingertips over Jared’s cheekbones and neck. Jared sighs and snuggles closer, slowly coming back to his senses. Jensen doesn’t speak for a while, just lets Jared drift in and out of awareness.  
  
“You cold?” Jensen finally asks, and Jared suddenly notices he’s shivering. He starts to sit up, slowly, and Jensen’s arms tighten around him for a moment before releasing him. Jared nods, not trusting his voice, and stands up shakily. He pulls on his clothes clumsily, uncoordinated, aware of Jensen watching him closely.  
  
He’d still been so angry when he walked in, Jensen’s words echoing in his mind all day. “ _If I wanted a boyfriend, I probably wouldn’t have started fucking a student._ ” Jared’s known this all along, of course, but somehow that does nothing to dull the ache. He thought about not showing up to detention today, but there was no real question in the end. He’ll take any bit of Jensen he can get. It would just be so much easier if Jensen didn’t look at him like he is right now, concern and affection and something else, something Jared can’t quite name, in his bright green eyes.  
  
Jensen reaches out for Jared but stops just short of touching him, instead standing up, straightening his suit.  
  
“Are you alright?” he asks, and Jared can only barely make out the hint of doubt in his voice.  
  
“Fine,” Jared says, turning away, still intent on putting up a casual front. The effect is ruined when his legs almost give out, and Jared reaches out to steady himself against Jensen’s desk. Jensen’s suddenly pressed against Jared’s back, arms wrapping around him, warm solid weight holding him together.  
  
“Hey... Come on, you don’t need to leave yet,” Jensen says gently, not releasing Jared. Jared feels his resolve weaken and he leans into Jensen, tipping his head back against Jensen’s shoulder.  
  
***  
  
The anger Jensen felt earlier has been replaced by a tenderness he can’t explain. He can’t seem to keep his hands off Jared, running his hands over the boy’s shoulders, tucking his bangs back, pressing soft kisses to his neck and temple. He doesn’t really realize he’s speaking until he hears himself murmur Jared’s name.  
  
“So good, you were so good for me Jared, so good.”  
  
Jared stiffens in his arms and pulls away a fraction of an inch.  
  
“Now I’m Jared again?” he asks. Jensen ignores him in favor of nuzzling at his neck. Jared relaxes into it for a moment before he speaks again, eyes closed.  
  
“Is this how you fuck all your students?” Jared asks impassively.  
  
Jensen jerks back, surprised. The idea that Jared thinks he’s done this before... is actually completely reasonable, now that Jensen thinks about it. They’ve never talked about it, and Jensen’s been so determined not to let this get personal that it shouldn’t really be surprising. He’s been failing miserably, of course, he can admit that to himself now, if not to Jared.  
  
“No, Jared. I don’t fuck any other students.”  
  
“Seriously, quit it with the name thing,” Jared says, a note of irritation flaring behind the words.  
  
Jensen opens his mouth to tease, then pauses, remembering Jared’s words earlier. _‘If this is all it is, if I’m just a student you’re fucking, don’t call me Jared.’_  
  
“Right. Sorry,” Jensen says, and immediately regrets the words when Jared’s face goes stony. He opens his mouth to take it back but the words die in his throat. Instead, he dips his head and presses his lips gently to Jared’s and Jared lets him, parts his lips when Jensen deepens the kiss, gives Jensen everything he asks for. Like he always does.  
  
“You wanna come over this weekend?” Jensen asks, lips moving against Jared’s. Jared shifts back to give Jensen a puzzled look before nodding, and Jensen kisses him again.  
  
“Afternoon good? Around four?” Jensen asks, and Jared nods again before pulling away. Jensen lets him go this time.  
  
***  
  
Jared lies awake that night, going over and over it in his mind. Jensen. Professor Ackles. The way he was so detached the first few times they met, the way he let Jared see him, bit by bit. The way he sneered at Jared, “If I wanted a boyfriend...” And now this, asking to see Jared outside of school, right after he agreed that Jared was nothing more than a fuck.  
  
Jared rolls onto his side, tucking his knees up and trying to force Jensen’s voice out of his head. No matter how hard he tries right now, he can’t think of him as just Professor Ackles. He’s known all along that his infatuation would always be one sided, told himself he could handle it, that it was worth it. Now he let himself hope, let himself believe, for a few hours at Jensen’s house, that this could actually be something more. Jensen had been so open, so raw and uncontrolled as he pushed Jared down on the bed and... Jared rolls onto his stomach and buries his face in his pillow.  
  
“Fuck,” he mutters, feeling himself grow hard as he imagines Jensen’s plush lips on him, Jensen’s big hands pushing him down, Jensen’s fingers sliding into him. Jared groans and shifts his hips, the drag of his boxers on the still sensitive skin of his ass spurring him on. He slides his hand down to wrap around his cock and tightens his fist once before catching himself.  
  
“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Jared chants as he pulls his hand out of his underwear and tries to clear his mind. He is not going to jerk off to a guy who doesn’t give a fuck about him.  
  
***  
  
Jensen’s spent all day alternating between eagerly anticipating Jared’s arrival and fervently regretting having invited him in the first place. There’s a voice in the back of his head telling him it’s a bad idea to have Jared in his house again, that it’s harder to keep things impersonal here, and it’s making Jensen nervous. He feels strung out, like it’s been weeks instead of hours since he last saw Jared. Since he spanked Jared, bent him over the desk and pushed him until he was begging. Jensen blushes with shame at the memory, at the way he needed to hear Jared desperate for him.  
  
Jensen forces himself to count to five after Jared knocks before answering the door.  
  
“Come in,” Jensen says, stepping aside to let Jared in. Jared just stares and Jensen realizes Jared’s never seen him wearing anything but a suit. He’s wearing jeans and a tee shirt right now, same as Jared, who looks even younger out of his uniform. Jensen waits patiently as Jared blinks a few times and finally walks in.  
  
Jensen doesn’t give Jared a chance to speak, just leads him wordlessly into the bedroom and presses their lips together. Jensen tugs off his shirt and Jared follows suit, pausing for a moment before pulling his jeans off too, toeing off his shoes and socks. Jensen watches him, then pushes him until he falls back on the bed. Jensen shucks his own pants before following, crawling up to prop himself on his elbows above Jared.  
  
Jensen doesn’t want a repeat of last time and apparently neither does Jared because he rolls them over and straddles Jensen’s hips. Jensen lets Jared grind his cock down slowly against Jensen’s, both of them groaning slightly at the contact, and wraps his hands against Jared’s hips, pulling him closer. Jared leans down to bite at Jensen’s lower lip and Jensen moans into his mouth as his hands clench in the sheets. Jared’s tongue flicks out to tease at Jensen’s lip while his hand trails down to trace Jensen’s cock through his briefs. Jensen wants to flip them, wants to hold Jared down and touch him until he’s a writhing, sobbing mess of need. He wants to show Jared how much he needs Jensen but he can feel how badly Jared wants it like this. Jared yanks Jensen’s briefs down, and pulls away from the kiss to take them all the way off. He climbs back onto the bed and kneels beside Jensen, pressing him down with a hand on his shoulder when he tries to lean up for a kiss. Jensen lies back, letting Jared hold him down for a moment.  
  
Jared wraps a hand around Jensen’s cock, his eyes fixed on Jensen’s face as he starts to stroke him. He thumbs at the slit, gathering the bead of precome forming there and sliding it all around the head. Jensen’s hips push off the bed into Jared’s fist and Jared’s other hand comes to lie on Jensen’s hips, pressing him down on the bed. Jared’s smaller than Jensen, weaker, but Jensen obeys, holding himself still as Jared strokes him. Jared loosens his grip on Jensen’s hip after a while and slides his hand up to brush against Jensen’s nipple. Jensen can’t hold back the gasp that escapes and focuses on keeping still.  
  
The corner of Jared’s mouth quirks up and he bends down, wet lips closing over the head of Jensen’s cock, eyes never leaving Jensen’s. Jensen groans as Jared’s tongue works against the underside of his shaft, teasing at the bundle of nerves under the crown before sliding down the length. Jared’s clearly picked up a few tricks from him, Jensen thinks, as Jared takes almost all of his length and sucks hard, wet heat tightening around Jensen. He tries not to thrust up into Jared’s mouth but it feels impossibly good, every instinct screaming to fuck. Jared starts to bob his head up and down, one hand still rubbing at Jensen’s nipples while the other slips from the base of Jensen’s cock to play with Jensen’s balls, rolling them between gentle fingers. Pleasure tightens Jensen’s belly, his hips trembling from the effort of holding still, his toes curling into the bed. He moans low and loud when Jared presses a finger just behind his balls. Jared chuckles, actually _chuckles_ against him, vibrations coursing through Jensen’s cock to draw another moan from him. Jared picks up speed and Jensen arches his back, bringing one hand up to push at Jared’s shoulder.  
  
“Jared... fuck, Jared, I’m gonna... _fuck_ ,” Jensen groans and comes hard, shaking and cursing, as Jared continues to work his mouth over him, sucking every drop down.  
  
Jared flops down beside him, wiping the corner of his mouth, and Jensen blinks down at him.  
  
“You’re getting really good at that,” Jensen says, inching down the bed to reciprocate.  
  
“Um... You don’t need to...” Jared starts, face turning red. Jensen reaches for his boxers and finds them damp and sticky.  
  
“You came? In your boxers? From blowing me?” Jensen asks, and Jared hides his face a pillow.  
  
“Oh God. Yeah,” Jared mutters, not emerging. Jensen scoots up the bed and wraps himself around Jared, feeling loose and relaxed and unable to contain his affection.  
  
“That’s really hot, Jared. Stop hiding, come out here where I can watch you blush, I love when you blush,” Jensen says, nuzzling at Jared’s neck. Jared peeks out from behind his pillow and glares at Jensen, who laughs and pulls the pillow away. Jared buries his face in Jensen’s neck instead and Jensen gladly wraps his arms around the boy, smoothing one hand over his hair and trying not to laugh again.  
  
“And stop calling me Jared,” Jared grumbles against Jensen’s neck. Jensen feels a spark of anxiety in his belly but he’s too relaxed, too _happy_ to panic.  
  
“But I like calling you Jared. And I like when you call me Jensen,” Jensen says, ignoring the sudden flutter in his stomach. Jared stills against him.  
  
“You remember what I said about calling me that, right?” Jared asks suspiciously.  
  
“Yup,” Jensen answers casually. “You are definitely and officially not just a student I’m fucking.”  
  
Jared pulls away slightly to scan Jensen’s face searchingly.  
  
“What am I then?”  
  
Jensen pauses for a moment, unsure of how to answer.  
  
“I don’t know,” he finally says honestly. “I’d like to keep seeing you, though. Outside of school too.”  
  
Jared stares at him.  
  
“What?” Jensen asks defensively.  
  
“Nothing. I just... I’m a student. I’m fifteen. I’m a virgin with a dumb crush,” Jared says, then looks away quickly, blushing. Jensen grins.  
  
“A dumb crush, huh?” he asks, poking Jared in the ribs. “A dumb crush on who?”  
  
“Stop it,” Jared says, false irritation failing to cover up the amusement in his voice.  
  
“C’mon, I’ll tell you my secret if you tell me yours,” Jensen says in his most annoying singsong, continuing to poke Jared.  
  
“Would you cut it out?” Jared says, but he’s starting to smile.  
  
“Fine. I’ll go first,” Jensen says, turning his head to nip at Jared’s neck, making him jump, before continuing. “I wanted to fuck one of my students,” he bites Jared’s collarbone, “but then I found out he was a virgin,” lightly grazes his teeth against Jared’s nipple, “so instead I fingered him,” he pauses to tongue at the dip between Jared’s ribs, “and I sucked him off,” he nibbles at Jared’s hip bone, “and he sucked me off,” he peels Jared’s come-sticky boxers down, “I even spanked him once,” Jensen speaks the words against the base of Jared’s cock, already hard again in Jensen’s hand.  
  
“And the rimming, don’t forget the rimming,” Jared whispers, and Jensen laughs.  
  
“Right, the rimming. So that’s my secret. Your turn,” Jensen finishes, looking up at Jared expectantly.  
  
“Not fair. I already knew all that,” Jared says. “You have to tell me a real hnnngggg,” Jared trails off in a moan as Jensen’s mouth closes over his cock. He swallows it down and pulls off as slowly as he can manage, working his tongue every inch of the way, before speaking again.  
  
“Okay. My secret is that I wanna be the one to take your virginity,” Jensen says and Jared opens his mouth to reply. “Not yet. When you’re ready, whenever that is,” Jensen adds quickly, and Jared closes his mouth again, nodding.  
  
“Fine. You’re my crush, you have been for years.” Jared says it quickly, blush darkening his cheeks again.  
  
 _Years_.  
  
Jensen can’t really process that, so he just swallows Jared’s cock back down and works and sucks until Jared is coming apart under him, in that way only Jared can. Jared asks for permission to come, like he always does, and Jensen loves it, every second of Jared’s desperation feeding the need in him.  
  
Jensen crawls back up to nudge at Jared’s motionless form until he lets Jensen wrap his arms around him. Jensen’s drifting off and he’s sure Jared’s already asleep when Jared speaks.  
  
“So my virginity, huh? Can you... Would you wait a little while?” Jared asks.  
  
“As long as you want,” Jensen answers.  
  
“And after that...?”  
  
“Jared, are you asking me if I just want to fuck you the one time?” Jensen asks, amusement and false indignation in his voice.  
  
“Well...” Jared says. Jensen sighs and pulls him closer still.  
  
“I want to be with you, okay? As long as we can. I don’t care that you’re a student, that you’re fifteen, or that you’re a virgin with a dumb crush. Actually, I like that you’re a virgin with a dumb crush. Okay?” Jensen asks, and waits for Jared to relax against him.  
  
“Yeah, okay.” Jared says, like he’s trying to sound neutral, but Jensen can hear the grin in his voice. He smiles to himself as he drops into sleep.  
  
The End


End file.
